Happy Birthday
by Sun-T
Summary: My B'Day for Drarry XD RR plis


HAPPY B'DAY

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / General

Setting : Setelah perang berakhir, Cuma Voldemort ma Nagini yang mati XD

A/N :

.

.

Siang itu terasa begitu damai, perang besar telah berakhir dan Voldemort telah musnah. Penyihir hitam itu berhasil dikalahkan oleh pasukan Dumbledore di bawah komando Severus Snape dan Lucius Malfoy.

Harry Potter adalah sang pengeksekusi untuk kekalahan Voldemort, karena dulu kedua orang tuanya dibunuh oleh penyihir itu, dan hanya dia lah yang diramalkan dapat membunuh Voldemort.

.

"Hei Draco," sapa Harry pada sahabatnya sejak pertama dia masuk ke sekolah sihir Hogwarts ini 7 tahun yang lalu.

Draco yang sedang membaca buku di halaman samping kastil menoleh ke asal suara itu, dan kembali membaca bukunya saat Harry sudah duduk di sampingnya, di bangku kayu panjang dibawah sebuah pohon.

"Kau ini, ujian NEWT sudah selesai, nikmati sedikit waktumu," kata Harry.

Draco mendengus kesal, "kau saja yang seharusnya menikmati saat-saat terakhir masa populermu di sekolah, Harry."

Harry tertawa, "kalau aku sih biar sudah lulus juga akan tetap populer, kau mau taruhan denganku?" canda Harry.

Draco memukul kepala Harry dengan buku yang dibacanya.

"Hei, sakit tahu…" gerutu Harry sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau bisa diam tidak? Ribut sekali," kata Draco kesal.

Harry nyengir melihat sahabatnya itu yang selalu uring-uringan kalau sedang ada masalah, "kau ini kenapa sih? Aunt Cissy memarahimu ya? Atau Uncle Lucius memberimu hukuman karena nilai pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam mu kalah dariku?" goda Harry lagi.

Draco memelototi Harry menyuruh pemuda itu diam.

Harry kembali terkekeh, matanya mebalas tatapan mata abu-abu Draco, "ada apa?" tanya Harry kini lebih serius.

Draco menutup bukunya, menghela nafas panjang lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku kayu yang mereka duduki. Dia selalu kalah oleh kilau emerald mata Harry. Mata yang selalu dia puja sejak pertama dia bertemu pemuda itu. Mata yang sudah merubah arti persahabatan diantara mereka menjadi satu rasa yang berbeda, satu rasa yang memiliki arti lebih.

"Mum memaksa mengadakan pesta ulang tahun besar-besaran untukku," jawab Draco.

Harry memandang Draco berusaha mengingat tanggal lahir pemuda berambut pirang itu, "bukannya ulang tahunmu sebentar lagi? Itu kan belum liburan? Mau dirayakan dimana?" tanya Harry.

"Mum akan mengundurnya saat liburan tiba nanti, di Manor," jawab draco malas.

"Lalu?" tanya Harry heran.

"_Come on_, Harry…aku benci keramaian seperti itu," erang Draco kesal.

Harry kembali tertawa, "Aunt Cissy hanya ingin membuatmu senang, itu saja kurasa," jawab Harry santai.

"Bukan aku yang senang, tapi Mum sendiri. Dan aku yakin dia akan mengundang semua teman-temannya dan berusaha menjodohkan aku dengan salah satu anak mereka," kata Draco gusar.

"Menjodohkan?" tanya Harry terkejut. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya, seperti nyeri atau panas. Rasa itu terpancar jelas pada ekspresinya yang terlihat Shock.

Draco mendadak menyeringai melihat wajah Harry, 'apa iya?' batinnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Draco pelan.

Harry tergagap, "t-tidak…kau akan dijodohkan?" tanyanya lagi masih tak percaya.

Draco menatap mata hijau yang terlihat gelisah itu, "entahlah, hanya intuisiku saya," jawab Draco. Dan dia bisa melihat mata emerald itu bersinar sedikit lega. 'Akan aku pastikan nanti', batinnya lagi.

"Harry…" sebuah suara memannggil Harry, terlihat gadis manis berambut merah berlari kearah mereka.

"Hei, Gin…" kata Harry setelah gadis itu berhenti di depannya. "Ada apa?"

"Hei Draco…" Ginny menyempatkan diri menyapa Draco, dan kembali bicara pada Harry setelah Draco menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kami sedang merapatkan pertandingan terakhirmu di tim Quidditch kita, sebaiknya kau ikut jadi bisa sekalian kau tunjuk ketua baru penggantimu nanti," kata Ginny menjelaskan.

Draco sedikit merasa kesal pada gadis itu, adik dari Ron Weasley yang juga sahabat Harry itu sedikit banyak selalu berusaha mendekati Harry.

"Baiklah," jawab Harry.

Ginny pun tersenyum senang.

'Sudah ku duga, dia tak kan bisa menolak. Padahal aku masih ingin bersamanya, dasar bodoh', gerutu Draco dalam hati.

"Sampai nanti, Draco," pamit Harry. Tapi Harry menghentikan langkahnya -karena Draco tak menjawab- dan menoleh ke belakang kearah Draco, "nanti setelah makan malam akan ku temui di tempat biasa," katanya lagi. Harry tahu benar bagaimana sikap Draco kalau waktu untuk mereka ngobrol disela oleh seseorang, apalagi saat ini dia sedang kesal.

"Pergi sana," usir Draco.

Harry tertawa dan melangkah meninggalkan Draco, "dasar pemarah," gerutunya pelan.

Ginny yang berjalan disebelahnya hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar gerutuan Harry.

.

"Kau masih kesal ya?" tanya Harry saat dia menemui Draco di pinggir danau, tempat favorit mereka untuk mengobrol. Mereka duduk di rumput, dibawah sebatang pohon yang rindang. Jarang ada yang mampir ke tempat ini karena dekat sekali dengan perbatasan hutan terlarang dimana para murid dilarang memasukinya.

Draco menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon di belakangnya, "entahlah," jawabnya singkat.

Harry mendesah kesal, "susah sekali mengembalikan mood mu itu, Draco."

"Tidak juga," jawab draco mantap.

Harry memandang sahabatnya itu yang entah sejak kapan sering membuat dadanya bergetar. Tapi dia selalu menyangkal kalau itu bukan apa-apa, itu hal yang wajar mengingat mereka sangat dekat sejak pertama bertemu. Walau berbeda asrama mereka selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk berbincang berdua seperti ini. Kedua orang tua Draco pun sangat menyayanginya, Lucius dulu berteman cukup baik dengan mendiang ayahnya, James Potter, sedangkan Narcissa adalah sepupu dari Sirius Black, sahabat baik ayahnya sekaligus ayah baptisnya yang telah mengasuhnya sejak kecil.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak juga?'" tanya Harry.

Draco memajukan punggungnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry, dia suka melihat rona merah di wajah pemuda itu, seringaian muncul di bibirnya saat Harry terlihat gugup dan salah tingkah.

"D-Draco…k-kau kenapa?" tanya Harry terbata-bata sambil sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak karuan melihat Draco sedekat itu. Dia bisa merasakan perutnya yang bergejolak saat merasakan hangat nafas Draco di wajahnya.

Draco tersenyum lalu dengan cepat mencium pipi Harry.

Harry terkejut dan wajahnya semakin memerah, mulutnya terbuka tapi tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Draco tergelak lalu dia kemudian memeluk tubuh Harry dan membawanya berbaring di rerumputan.

"D-draco, apa-apaan kau," kata Harry berusaha menolak, tapi lengan Draco jauh lebih kuat dari tenaga Harry.

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja, aku ingin seperti ini sebentar, aku lelah," Draco beralasan.

Dan Harry pun hanya bisa diam, Malfoy muda itu memang tidak bisa ditolak. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit dia merasa begitu nyaman berada di pelukan Draco. Tanpa sadar dia tertidur diatas lengan sahabatnya itu.

Draco memandang wajah Harry yang tertidur, dia mengusap pipi itu pelan lalu mencium puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum mendengar desahan Harry saat dia mencium rambutnya dan semakin merasa hangat saat pemuda bermata hijau itu memeluk pinggangnya, menyamankan posisinya di dada Draco. Kemudian dia ikut tertidur bersama Harry.

.

Hembusan angin malam terasa dingin di kulit Harry, dia membuka matanya dan langsung terduduk saat mengetahui kalau dia masih berbaring di atas dada Draco. Dia memandang wajah Draco yang masih tertidur, begitu menawan dengan kulit pucatnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya membelai rambut pirang yang halus itu dan terasa begitu menggelitik di telapak tangannya, mengirimkan getaran halus di dadanya. Harry tersenyum lalu dia mencium lembut pipi Draco, takut ketahuan oleh pemuda itu. Entah mengapa dia merasa begitu hangat berada di sisi Draco dan tak ingin ini berakhir.

Harry melirik jam tangannya, hampir jam malam, lalu dia pun membangunkan Draco, "Hei Draco, cepat bangun…kau mau tidur disini sampai kapan?" katanya sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Draco.

Draco membuka matanya pelan lalu dia meraih tangan Harry yang mengguncang bahunya tadi, tanpa ijin dia langsung membawa telapak tangan itu ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya lembut.

Wajah Harry langsung memerah, nafasnya tercekat dan matanya membuka lebar melihat apa yang dilakukan Draco, jantungnya kembali menari dengan cepat. Harry menarik tangannya dari genggaman Draco, "k-kau tidur saja disini sampai pagi…" katanya -pura-pura- kesal lalu meninggalkan Draco sendirian disitu.

Draco terkekeh melihat reaksi Harry yang sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya, "sebentar lagi, Harry…sebentar lagi," katanya pelan sambil menyeringai.

.

Harry langsung masuk ke kamarnya di asrama Gryffindor, tak dihiraukannya beberapa temannya yang masih duduk di ruang rekreasi.

"Dari mana, mate?" tanya Ron, sahabatnya sejak tahun pertama dan satu kamar dengannya.

"Dari luar," jawab Harry singkat. Dia lalu mengganti bajunya dengan piyama dan bersiap naik ke tempat tidur.

Ron ikut berbaring di ranjangnya sendiri, "bersama Draco?" tanyanya lagi.

Harry memasang selimutnya sebatas pinggang, "iya, dia sedang kesal jadi butuh teman berdebat, kau tahu betapa cerewet dan keras kepalanya dia," gerutu Harry.

Ron memandang sahabatnya dengan heran, karena semua orang tahu kalau Draco Malfoy itu tidak banyak bicara, bahkan sifatnya yang dingin dan sempurna itu tak terlihat bisa dekat dengan orang lain, oleh karena itu seisi Hogwarts dibuat bingung melihat pewaris Malfoy itu bisa akrab dengan Harry yang sembrono dan semaunya sendiri. Bahkan Ron curiga dari semua orang yang mengenal Draco hanya Harry saja yang tahu sifat aslinya yang katanya 'cerewet dan keras kepala itu' itu.

Harry menutup tirai tempat tidurnya setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Ron, tapi dia tak segera tidur, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Sikap Draco terhadapnya tadi benar-benar aneh, tapi Harry tak menyangkal kalau dia sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka tadi. Dia tak sabar ingin bertemu Draco esok pagi. Lalu…Harry juga sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan dia berikan untuk hadiah ulang tahun Draco 3 hari lagi. 'Aku akan menulis surat pada Sirius dan menanyakan padanya hadiah apa yang tepat untuk Draco', putusnya dalam hati. Lalu dia pun memejamkan matanya sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya yang tadi dicium Draco di pipinya.

.

Kamis sore ini setelah kelas berakhir Harry menghabiskan waktunya di halaman samping di bangku taman yang kemarin didudukinya bersama Draco, wajahnya serius memandang selembar perkamen yang baru saja diterimanya dari Sirius. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah mengirimkan suratnya melalui Hedwig, burung hantunya yang seputih salju, dan sore ini balasan dari Sirius sudah datang.

Tadi pagi Harry bertanya pada ayah baptisnya itu tentang apa yang sebaiknya dia berikan untuk ulang tahun Draco yang tinggal 2 hari lagi. Dia bingung karena Draco pasti sudah memiliki semua yang ingin dimilikinya. Matanya membaca satu persatu tulisan Sirius dengan teliti,

_Harry,_

_Ada satu yang belum di miliki oleh Draco, dan aku rasa saat ini dia sangat menginginkan itu. Aku yakin Sesuatu yang aku sebutkan itu sangat berharga untuknya, hanya saja dia masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk mewujudkan keinginannya. Tapi kurasa itu tak akan lama lagi, Harry. Jadi sebaiknya kau membantunya._

_-Sirius-_

Harry menggulung perkamen itu lalu mengernyitkan keningnya, 'apa yang dimaksud Sirius dengan 'sesuatu' itu ya', batinnya. 'Apakah saat ini Draco sedang jatuh cinta? Tapi aku tak pernah melihat dia dekat dengan gadis manapun. Ya…kecuali si Parkinson yang selalu mencoba mendekati Draco. Tapi Draco tak pernah suka dengan gadis itu', Harry berperang dengan batinnya lagi. Lalu dia memandang ke arah koridor samping yang sering di buat bersantai oleh para murid. Matanya menangkap bayangan Draco yang sedang berbincang, mmh…lebih tepatnya sedang berusaha mengacuhkan obrolan beberapa gadis Slytherin yang sedang mengelilinginya, yang terlihat sedikit menanggapi gadis-gadis itu hanya Theo saja, salah satu sahabat Draco selain dia dan Blaise, sedangkan Blaise sendiri serius membaca buku yang di pegangnya. Jantungnya seakan melompat saat Draco tiba-tiba memandang lurus kearahnya, lalu…tersenyum…

"Hhhh…" Harry menghela nafasnya, akhir-akhir ini dia selalu salah tingkah dan merasa tidak karuan setiap Draco menatapnya, dan kali ini senyum di bibirnya yang hanya dilihat oleh Harry itu hampir menjungkir balikkan fungsi otaknya. Dari jarak sejauh ini saja Draco mampu menghipnotis Harry dengan pesonanya apalagi kalau jaraknya semakin dekat? Jantung Harry kembali menari dengan cepat saat pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi memandangnya itu beranjak dari duduknya lalu melangkah menghampirinya. Draco tak mempedulikan protes gadis-gadis itu yang masih ingin bersamanya.

Harry menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, dia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Draco yang semakin mendekat, dipandangnya gulungan perkamen dari Sirius dan diputar-putar tidak jelas dengan tangannya. Ingin rasanya dia berlari saat Draco sudah duduk di sampingnya, dia takut Draco bisa mendengar degup jantungnya yang semakin keras.

"Apa yang kau pegang?" tanya Draco pada Harry.

Harry memandang Draco dan dia langsung lemas saat melihat wajah Draco begitu dekat, mata abu-abunya yang memandang langsung ke mata hijaunya membuat dia nyaris tak mampu berkata-kata, "ini…surat dari Sirius," jawab Harry akhirnya. Harry langsung teringat akan isi surat dari ayah baptisnya itu. "Mmmh…Draco," panggil Harry.

"hmm?" jawab Draco singkat.

Harry terdiam sebentar, "mmh…sudahlah, tidak jadi," elak Harry. Dia masih ragu menanyakan itu pada Draco.

Draco memandang heran pada Harry, "ada apa? Jangan membuatku semakin kesal dengan tingkahmu yang aneh ini," ancam Draco.

Harry memandang Draco dengan kesal, "siapa yang aneh? Aku Cuma mau bertanya… a-apa yang kau inginkan untuk kado ulang tahunmu?" tanya Harry gugup.

Draco merasa hangat melihat rona merah di wajah Harry, dia tersenyum menggoda, "KAU…" jawab Draco mantap.

Tiba-tiba Harry berdiri dengan kasar, "aku bertanya serius tapi kau malah menggodaku, sudahlah aku tak mau tahu lagi," katanya kesal lalu meninggalkan Draco yang terkejut dengan sikap Harry.

'Tak biasanya dia sesensitive itu' batin Draco bingung.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Theo yang ternyata sudah berdiri di dekatnya bersama Blaise.

Draco mengangkat bahu dan kembali memandang sosok Harry yang semakin menjauh. "Aku Cuma bercanda dan dia sudah semarah itu," jelas Draco.

Blaise yang duduk di sebelahnya mendengus pelan, "kau itu terlalu sabar kalau menyangkut Harry, kenapa tak kau serang langsung, seperti bukan Malfoy saja," goda Blaise terkekeh, Theo yang berdiri di belakang Blaise juga ikut tertawa pelan.

Draco memandang Blaise, dia tak heran kalau sahabatnya itu mengetahui tentang perasaannya pada Harry, karena memang intuisi pemuda berkulit gelap itu sangat tajam.

"Dasar lambat, kalau kau cepat kau akan bisa seperti kami," goda Theo kali ini yang langsung memeluk leher Blaise dari belakang.

Draco berdiri, "tutup mulut kalian, menyebalkan," katanya sambil meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu yang memang baru saja menjadi pasangan beberapa bulan ini. Dia bisa mendengar tawa Theo dan Blaise yang melihatnya kesal karena godaan mereka

.

Harry duduk di meja Gryffindor di aula besar untuk makan malam, dia masih kesal pada Draco yang tadi menggodanya. Kalau saja Draco tahu ucapannya tadi langsung membuat jantung Harry berhenti berdetak. Kalau tadi dia tak meninggalkan Draco disana pasti Draco akan tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sejak malam Draco memeluknya, Harry tak bisa lagi mengalihkan pikirannya dari pewaris Malfoy itu. Draco benar-benar telah menyekap hatinya. Dan kini Harry semakin bingung akan kado ulang tahun untuk Draco nanti.

Ron dan Hermione saling melempar pandang bingung melihat sahabat mereka diam tak seperti biasanya.

"kau kenapa, Harry?" tanya Hermione heran melihat Harry hanya mengacak makanannya saja di piring.

Harry memandang sahabat perempuannya itu sambil tersenyum kecut, "tak apa," jawabnya singkat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja Slytherin. Dia melihat Draco sedang berbincang dengan Blaise dan Theo. Diantara banyaknya murid Hogwarts, keberadaan Draco bagi Harry begitu mudah dicari. Rambut pirangnya yang terang laksana matahari begitu menyilaukan di mata Harry. Wajah tampannya dan gayanya yang sempurna menjadikan dia idola di mata para gadis, dan Harry benci itu.

Merasa diperhatikan Draco pun melihat ke sekeliling, dan matanya bertemu dengan mata hijau Harry. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu masih kesal padanya, dia sama sekali tak tersenyum. Akhirnya Draco lah yang melemparkan senyum mautnya pada Harry dan dia senang melihat Harry yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya sekali lagi memerah. "Dasar keras kepala," gerutu Draco pelan sambil menyeringai.

Hermione yang memperhatikan Harry dan Draco dari tadi mengernyit heran, "kalian kenapa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Harry bingung.

Hermione melihat pada Ron yang juga memandangnya heran, lalu kembali pada Harry, "kau dan Draco…kalian sedang tidak akur ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Harry tercekat dengan pertanyaan gadis berambut coklat itu, "a-aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Draco," jawabnya gugup.

"Harry…"

sebuah suara mengejutkannya dari belakang dan dia lebih terkejut lagi begitu mengetahui Draco sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"What?" jawab Harry singkat masih memandang pemuda itu.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu, ikut aku…" ajak Draco.

"Malas," jawab Harry sambil kembali memunggungi Draco dan melihat piringnya.

Draco berdecak kesal, "kau mau aku seret sepanjang aula ya?" ancamnya pada Harry.

Dengan cepat Harry memutar kepalanya dan memandang kesal pada Draco, "apa sih maumu?" sergah Harry dan dia langsung berdiri lalu berjalan mendahului Draco keluar dari aula.

Draco terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Harry, lalu mengikuti langkah pemuda berkacamata itu yang berjalan kesal di depannya.

Ron melongo melihat adegan itu, karena tertawa ataupun tersenyum tak pernah ada dalam kamus seorang Malfoy, tapi yang dilihatnya tadi…

.

Draco menjejeri langkah Harry yang melangkah menuju halaman belakang, 'dia benar-benar sedang kesal', batin Draco.

Dari belakang mereka terdengar suara melengking yang memanggil nama Draco, "Drakieee…"

Draco mengacuhkan suara milik Pansy Parkinson yang selalu menempel padanya itu.

"Drakie…"

Kali ini tangan Pansy menarik lengan Draco, sehingga mau tidak mau Draco menghentikan langkahnya, "_WHAT…_?" tanyanya kesal.

Harry yang melangkah disisi Draco pun ikut berhenti tapi dia tak menoleh pada Draco dan Pansy di belakangnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku ikut ya?" rayu Pansy.

Draco mendengus kesal dan berkata dingin pada gadis berambut hitam itu, "bukan urusanmu dan jangan ikuti aku."

"Oh come on Drakie…" rengek Pansy.

Dada harry terasa terbakar mendengar rengekan Pansy, dia membalik tubuhnya dan menatap tajam pada gadis itu, "SEBAIKNYA KAU SEGERA PERGI DARI SINI, PARKINSON…!" bentak Harry. "AKU ADA URUSAN DENGAN DRACO DAN ITU BUKAN URUSANMU," bentak Harry lagi.

Pansy yang biasanya ketus dan cerewet kali ini hanya bisa melongo mendengar bentakan Harry Potter, pemuda yang dikenal baik dan begitu bersahabat di lingkungan Hogwarts. Pasti tak akan ada yang percaya kalau Harry bisa bersikap begitu kasar dan dingin, apa lagi pada anak gadis.

Harry langsung menarik kuat lengan Draco dan mengajaknya segera pergi dari situ.

Walau lengannya terasa sakit tapi bibir Draco tersenyum melihat sikap Harry padanya. Karena tak biasanya Harry bertingkah posesif pada orang lain.

.

Harry menyentakkan lengan Draco yang ditariknya tadi setelah mereka sampai di halaman belakang dan duduk di tangga batu di depan pintu masuk.

Draco meringis dan mengusap lengannya yang dia yakin pasti sudah menjadi merah itu, "kasar sekali kau ini."

Harry memandang Draco yang duduk di satu anak tangga diatasnya, "maaf," katanya singkat.

Draco tertawa pelan membuat dada Harry kembali bergetar dengan lembut. Dia sangat suka tawa Draco, apalagi senyum dan tatapan matanya, benar-benar mampu membuat Harry kehilangan akalnya.

"Kau cemburu ya?" tanya Draco menggoda. Dia sengaja memposisikan duduknya dengan Harry berada diantara kedua kakinya.

Harry diam saja, dia tidak bisa menjawab karena saat itu dia ingin sekali meneriakkan kata 'YA' pada Draco.

Draco heran melihat Harry yang terdiam, tapi dalam hati dia tahu apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu. Nekad dia mengelus rambut hitam Harry yang duduk dibawahnya.

Harry merasa begitu nyaman, dia meletakkan kepalanya miring di lutut Draco yang tertekuk sebatas bahunya. Tak perlu kata-kata untuk menjelaskan isi hati mereka, sikap yang mereka perlihatkan beberapa hari ini cukup untuk menjelaskan kalau mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Mereka terdiam menikmati kesunyian yang terasa hangat, hanya degup jantung mereka saja yang berbicara tanpa kata.

"Jadi…" kata Harry memecah sepi, "kado apa yang kau inginkan saat ulang tahunmu nanti?"

Draco kembali terkekeh, "kau ingin memberiku apa?" tanyanya masih membelai rambut Harry.

Harry terdiam agak lama, "kata Sirius ada sesuatu yang sangat kau inginkan saat ini dan dia ingin aku membantumu," katanya kemudian.

Draco tergelak, dia tertawa melihat kepolosan pemuda itu dan keusilan Sirius, bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu kepada anak baptisnya sendiri, 'ok, satu masalah terlewati, aku tak perlu khawatir Sirius menentang kami', batin Draco.

Harry memutar kepalanya dan mendongak menatap Draco, "kenapa tertawa?" tanyanya heran.

"Tidak," jawab Draco masih tergelak. "Tapi Sirius benar, kau bisa membantuku, Harry," katanya kemudian setelah tawanya reda.

Harry tersenyum ragu, dia takut kalau apa yang dipikirkannya tadi sore benar, 'apa Draco benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta? Kalau memang iya lalu apa arti sikapnya beberapa hari ini padaku?' tanya Harry dalam hati. Harry kembali memandang lurus ke depan, dia jadi takut bertanya lagi pada Draco.

Draco memandang heran, "kenapa diam? Katanya mau membantuku?"

"A-apa kau sedang j-jatuh cinta?" tanya Harry gugup tanpa melihat ke arah Draco.

Dibelakangnya Draco tersenyum begitu hangat, dia nyaris melompat kegirangan saat mendengar ada cemburu di nada bicara Harry, "ya, Harry…aku sedang jatuh cinta," godanya.

Dada Harry seakan teriris, 'bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berkata seperti itu padahal beberapa hari ini dia telah membuatku kalang kabut dengan perasaanku sendiri', batin Harry. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dariku? Siapa dia?" tanya Harry pelan.

Sekali lagi Draco tersenyum bahagia di belakang Harry, "kau mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya, Harry,"

Sekali lagi dada Harry tersentak, dia hanya mengenal tiga orang gadis yang pernah bicara dengan Draco, mereka adalah Hermione, Ginny dan Pansy. Tak mau menunggu lama untuk memikirkan itu Harry pun bertanya lagi pada Draco, "siapa?"

Draco terkekeh, lalu dia mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Harry dan meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala pemuda berkaca mata itu, "kau…" bisiknya.

Nafas Harry tercekat, "Draco please…aku serius," kata Harry lirih.

"Ya Harry, aku juga serius," jawab Draco.

Jantung Harry melompat tinggi saat dia merasakan bibir Draco mencium lekuk lehernya dari belakang dan tanpa sadar dia mengerang kecil merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Draco memutar wajah Harry lalu mencium bibir itu dengan begitu lembut, dia merasakan tubuh Harry gemetar di pelukannya. Draco terus mencium bibir itu sampai merasakan kalau Harry sudah mulai membalas ciumannya.

"Draco…" desah Harry, tapi kata-katanya terpotong saat Draco kembali menciumnya bahkan kali ini dia memasukkan lidahnya dan membelai rongga mulut Harry dengan lembut. Harry kembali mengerang dan mencengkeram jubah Draco, kepalanya pusing oleh putaran arus yang begitu hebat.

Draco memandang mata hijau itu saat dia melepaskan ciumannya lalu tersenyum dengan lembut pada Harry.

Sekali lagi jantung Harry seperti jungkir balik merasakan getaran saat melihat senyum itu, senyum yang jarang sekali bahkan nyaris tak pernah dilihat orang lain, termasuk orang tuanya sendiri.

Draco mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi, tak puas rasanya hanya mencicipi rasa itu tadi. Dia semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan mecium lembut leher Harry. Erangan Harry kembali terdengar bahkan getarannya dapat dirasakan Draco di leher putih itu dengan bibirnya. "Aku tak yakin aku bisa berhenti, Harry," godanya di leher Harry.

Spontan Harry mendorong dada Draco, "j-jangan aneh-aneh Draco," katanya dengan wajah memerah.

Draco kembali tergelak, tak bosan rasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama Harry. "Sebagai kado untukku nanti, aku ingin…kau…" bisik Draco tepat di telinga Harry.

Bulu kuduk Harry meremang dan dadanya berdesir halus merasakan bibir Draco di telinganya. Dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena jantungnya bekerja dengan begitu cepat. Hanya mata hijau itu saja yang menatap gugup mata abu-abu Draco.

Draco tersenyum lagi dan mencium sekilas bibir Harry yang terkatup rapat, "anginnya semakin dingin, sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang," ajak Draco. Dia menarik pelan lengan Harry agar berdiri.

Berdua mereka melangkah di sepanjang koridor yang sepi, tak ada yang bersuara, keduanya sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Jantung Harry masih berdetak tak beraturan, dia seperti mimpi saat ini, draco menciumnya dan menginginkannya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman samar, dia begitu bahagia.

Draco melirik sekilas ke arah Harry dan ikut tersenyum melihat bibir yang tadi diciumnya itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Mereka berhenti di ujung koridor yang bercabang, yang memisahkan asrama Slytherin dan Gryffindor.

"G'nite Draco," pamit Harry, lalu dia melangkah meninggalkan Draco menuju asramanya. Tapi tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik keras oleh Draco, tubuhnya berputar menghadap pemuda pirang itu.

"kau tak melupakan sesuatu kan?" tanya Draco menggoda.

Harry ingin bertanya apa maksud 'sahabat' nya itu, tapi bibir Draco terlanjur mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman yang posesif. Tangan Draco memeluk pinggangnya erat, dan bibirnya terus menyerang bibir Harry.

"D-Draco…ini di koridor, jaga sikapmu," tolak Harry sambil mendorong tubuh Draco menjauh.

Draco tertawa lagi, semenjak bersama Harry dia jadi lebih sering tertawa, "berarti kalau ditempat lain aku tak perlu menjaga sikap, begitu maksudmu, Harry?" tanya Draco menggoda.

"Oh sudahlah, aku mau tidur," jawab Harry kesal lalu meninggalkan pangeran Slytherin yang masih tertawa itu sendirian disana.

.

Harry menyantap sarapannya dengan mengantuk, semalam dia nyaris tak tidur memikirkan Draco. Ulang tahunnya sudah besok tapi tetap saja Harry tak tahu harus memberinya apa. Tahun-tahun lalu Harry cukup membelikan beberapa coklat dari Honeydukes, tapi tahun ini semua berbeda, dia dan Draco sudah lebih dari sekedar teman atau sahabat saja. Sedangkan kalau dia menuruti permintaan Draco…

Harry tenggelam dalam lamunannya, sendok yang akan disuapkan menggantung di depan mulutnya. Dia tak sadar kalau banyak mata yang memperhatikannya. Ron dan Hermione melampar pandangan bingung pada sahabatnya itu, sedangkan dari meja seberang Draco tersenyum geli melihat Harry.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya kemarin malam?" tanya Theo pelan. Ternyata dia dan Blaise juga memperhatikan tingkah Harry.

Draco terkekeh pelan, "hanya pembukaan," jawabnya singkat.

Theo memandang Draco heran, 'Draco tertawa? Pangeran es itu tertawa? Hah…jangan-jangan bumi sudah terbalik', kata Theo dalam hati.

.

Hari hampir menjelang malam dan seharian ini Harry sama sekali tak bertemu Draco, entah kenapa dia merasa begitu kehilangan. Aneh rasanya jika sehari saja tak bersama 'mantan sahabat' nya itu. Harry sudah terbiasa melihat mata abu-abunya yang berkilau begitu terang, sudah terbiasa mendengar kata-kata dingin dan menggoda dari bibir tipisnya. Tapi hari ini, padahal baru sehari saja dan dia telah merasa begitu banyak yang berubah.

Saat makan malam di aula besar pun Harry tak melihat sosok Draco, dia jadi cemas memikirkan pemuda itu. Dia menghampiri meja Slytherin dan bertanya pada Theo dan Blaise yang duduk di ujung meja panjang.

"Dimana Draco? Kalian tak bersamanya?" tanya Harry.

Blaise mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah, hari ini dia tak kelihatan dimana-mana. Mmmh…sepertinya aku juga tak melihat Pansy hari ini," jawab Blaise, "kecuali di kelas tadi," lanjutnya.

Dada Harry seperti ditusuk sesuatu, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kursi meja Slytherin dan benar saja dia tak mendapati Pansy Parkinson di sana. "Oh…ya sudahlah," katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan dua sahabat Draco itu dengan lesu.

"Kalian itu keterlaluan, kau sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Draco kan untuk mengelabui Harry? Jangan buat Harry seperti itu, kasihan dia," omel Theo pada Blaise. "Pansy kan sedang di kamarnya karena tak enak badan, sedangkan Draco di perpustakaan dari tadi siang."

Blaise terkekeh pelan, "sekali-sekali Harry juga perlu diberi pelajaran, biar dia tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta."

Theo menyikut lengan Blaise, "memangnya kau tahu?" godanya.

Blaise menyeringai pada Theo, "akan kubuktikan nanti padamu," katanya, dan dia kembali terkekeh melihat rona merah di wajah Theo.

.

Sabtu pagi ini aula begitu ramai, para murid sedang sibuk menyiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke Hogsmeade di akhir pekan mereka. Lagi-lagi Harry tak melihat sosok Draco, padahal dia ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada pemuda itu walaupun dia belum menyiapkan kado. Tadi malam Harry memutuskan kado untuk Draco menyusul saja, karena dia masih belum tahu akan memberinya apa.

"Aku janji untuk bertemu dia disana,"

Harry mendengar suara Pansy Parkinson di belakangnya yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. 'Dia? Siapa yang dimaksud Pansy dengan dia?', batin Harry, dia pun berusaha mencuri dengar pembicaraan gadis itu di koridor.

"Tadi malam dia menemaniku di asrama, sampai dia tak makan malam," cerita Pansy lagi.

Jantung Harry seperti dihantam godam, 'berarti benar mereka kemarin berdua seharian?', katanya dalam hati. Malas mendengar cerita Pansy lagi Harry pun berjalan menuju ke arah danau. Dia ingin menyendiri hari ini jadi dia menolak ajakan Ron dan Hermione untuk jalan ke Hogsmeade.

Harry melamun sepanjang jalan, dia begitu sakit mendengar cerita Pansy pada teman-temannya tadi, bagaimana mungkin Draco tega membohonginya?

Langkahnya terhenti dan matanya terpaku pada sosok yang berbaring di tepi danau, dibawah rindangnya dedaunan pohon besar yang menjuntai menyentuh rumput dibawahnya yang telah dijadikan alas tidur sosok itu. Tangannya dijadikan bantal untuk kepalanya yang dihiasi rambut pirang terang itu, kakinya tertekuk dan salah satunya ditumpangkan di kakinya yang lain.

"Draco…" bisik Harry.

Pemuda itu diam tak menjawab panggilan Harry, matanya terpejam rapat. Harry berpikir bahwa Draco pasti sedang tidur. Perlahan dia mendekatinya dan duduk di samping tubuhnya yang berbaring. Ditatapnya wajah yang sejak kemarin membuatnya tak tidur itu. Harry tersenyum, rasanya lega sekali bisa melihat Draco lagi, dia sudah lupa pada kata-kata Blaise dan cerita Pansy tadi, yang dia sadari sekarang dia begitu merindukan Malfoy muda itu.

Tangannya mengelus rambut Draco pelan takut membangunkannya, lalu dia membungkukkan badannya dan mencium lembut bibir Draco. Dia mendesah pelan merasakan getaran yang mengalir di dadanya, walaupun Draco tak membalas tapi itu cukup membuat jantung Harry kalang kabut.

Tiba-tiba lengan Draco menariknya keras lalu menindih tubuh Harry di bawah tubuhnya.

Harry terkejut dan terbelalak melihat senyum menyeringai Draco diatas wajahnya, "k-kau…" katanya gugup.

"Jangan menyerangku diam-diam, Harry. Seperti bukan kau saja," kata Draco menggoda. Dia gemas melihat wajah Harry yang memerah.

"Dasar menyebalkan, kau pura-pura tidur ternyata," gerutu Harry.

Draco tertawa, "Karena aku ingin melihat apa yang akan kau perbuat."

Harry memandang kesal pada Draco, "minggir, aku tak bisa bernafas," katanya berusaha mendorong tubuh Draco dari atasnya.

Tapi Draco tak bergerak, dia bahkan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry.

"D-Draco…nanti ada yang melihat," tolak Harry.

"Murid gila mana selain kita yang mau datang ke tempat ini?" ejek draco tak peduli pada penolakan Harry.

"Kau yang gila, kalau aku sih tidak," bantah Harry. Tapi dia sudah tidak berusaha memberontak lagi. Bahkan tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Draco yang pucat.

Draco menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium lembut bibir Harry, dia senang mendengar erangan yang keluar dari bibir yang dia cium. "Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu 'gila', Harry, sekarang," kata Draco sambil menyeringai.

"A-aku…" Harry berkata gugup tapi tak diteruskannya karena pada saat itu Draco telah menciumnya begitu lembut, mana mungkin Harry menolak rasa nikmat yang diberikan Draco saat ini. Lengannya dikalungkan di leher pemuda itu dan jari-jarinya menyusup di rambutnya yang pirang.

Draco mendesah dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya, lidahnya membelai bibir Harry, seakan mengerti keinginan Draco bibir itu pun terbuka sedikit dan membiarkan lidah Draco bermain di rongga mulutnya.

Nafas mereka tersengal nyaris kehabisan oksigen. Draco menatap mata hijau itu lalu melepaskan kacamata yang menutupinya dan meletakkan kacamata itu entah kemana. Kembali dia mencium bibir Harry, memanja dirinya dalam getaran yang membuai dadanya.

Harry tercekat saat ciuman Draco telah berpindah ke lehernya, dan semakin sesak saat merasakan jari-jari Draco yang mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Tubuhnya bergetar saat merasakan tangan Draco membelai dadanya yang kini telah terbuka.

jantungnya berdebar ketika bibir Draco berpindah ke dadanya dan erangan keras terdengar dari mulut Harry saat lidah Draco menyapu satu titik sensitive disana. Dia benar-benar kehilangan akal karena Draco tak berhenti memainkan titik itu.

Draco terus membuai tubuh Harry, ciumannya semakin turun dan turun. Dia tersenyum melihat reaksi yang diperlihatkan tubuh Harry akibat sentuhannya. Bibirnya bermain di perut Harry yang rata, dan tertawa mendengar erangan Harry yang semakin keras. Perlahan jemarinya mebuka kancing celana panjang Harry dan dalam hitungan detik celana itu telah hilang dari kakinya. Dia menatap wajah Harry yang semakin memerah dibakar gairah, dan diapun mulai melepas bajunya satu persatu hingga sama polosnya seperti Harry.

Harry begitu gugup saat itu, tubuh Draco terpampang jelas di depan matanya, tubuh yang sempurna yang membuatnya tak mampu memejamkan mata. Tangannya mengusap pipi Draco pelan dan membawa wajah itu mendekat untuk menciumnya.

Draco mengabulkan permintaan Harry yang tersirat dari matanya, dia mencium bibir itu lagi tapi tangannya terus menggoda titik sensitive di dada Harry. Dia memposisikan tubuhnya begitu rupa sehingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan dan mengalirkan gelombang listrik yang panas.

Harry meremas bahu Draco dan tersentak hebat saat tangan Draco membelai pusat panas tubuhnya, "D-Draco…" erangnya.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti?" bisik Draco.

Harry menatap mata abu-abu itu yang terlihat kabur dalam pandangannya karena gairah yang terus memuncak, "t-tidak…kumohon," desahnya. Tubuhnya semakin gelisah merasakan arus yang terus berputar menyeretnya kaluar dari alam sadarnya.

Draco tersenyum dan membelai bibir Harry dengan lidahnya, tangannya terus memanja Harry di bawah sana dan dia menyiapkan tubuhnya pada Harry. "Aku akan mengambil kado ulang tahunku, Harry," bisik Draco lagi.

Harry menggigit bibirnya kuat saat merasakan Draco berusaha memilikinya utuh. Perih, sakit dan panas yang dia rasakan tak seberapa dibandingkan rasa yang diciptakan tangan Draco pada pusat tubuhnya. Dia berteriak kencang saat Draco sudah sepenuhnya ada di dalam dirinya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba menyamankan tubuh mereka dan menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Harry.

Kepala Harry mendongak kebelakang dan tubuhnya bergerak gelisah dibawah Draco. Bagian tubuhnya yang dimanja Draco terasa semakin panas dan keras. Matanya memandang ke dalam mata abu-abu diatasnya itu, lalu bibirnya tersenyum begitu hangat, "h-happy birthday, Dra…co," bisiknya tersengal.

Draco merasa begitu bahagia, dadanya berdebar melihat Harry yang tersenyum dibawahnya, dia membungkukkan badannya lalu mencium bibir Harry. Dia melingkarkan tangan dan kaki Harry ditubuhnya lalu mulai bergerak, membawa Harry ke suatu tempat yang benar-benar asing.

Harry mengerang dan terus mengerang merasakan gairahnya yang semakin tinggi dan hampir menuju puncak. Tarian mereka tak lagi lembut tapi keras menghentak menuntut pemuasan. Tangannya semakin mencengkeram punggung Draco disaat Draco semakin kuat mendorongnya. Dua tubuh beradu menjadi satu, erangan dan tarikan nafas yang tersengal menjadi musik pengiring tarian yang mereka ciptakan, hingga saat puncak tarian berakhir jeritan tertahan menjadi pertanda terlepasnya belenggu hasrat mereka.

Draco memeluk erat tubuh Harry dan berusaha meredakan getaran di tubuh mereka, beberapa kali tubuh mereka tersentak sampai akhirnya benar-benar mereda. Draco melepaskan tubuhnya dari Harry dan berbaring disampingnya sambil terus memeluk pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu dengan erat.

"Kado yang hebat, Harry," katanya terkekeh dan masih tersengal.

Wajah Harry kembali merah dan terlihat gugup, "a-apa maksudmu."

Draco mengecup bibir Harry sekilas, "thank you," bisiknya.

Harry hanya tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, mengatur detak jantungnya yang masih belum normal. "Hei Draco, ambil tongkatmu dan rapikan ini," perintah harry pelan.

Draco tertawa dan menuruti permintaan Harry, dengan malas diayunkannya tongkat sihirnya untuk merapikan semua, termasuk tubuh mereka.

Harry mengubah posisi tidurnya, kali ini kepalanya diletakkan di dada Draco dan tangannya memeluk erat pinggang pemuda pirang itu. "Draco…" bisiknya.

"Hmm,,," jawab Draco malas. Tangannya mengusap punggung Harry lembut.

"Kemana kau seharian kemarin?" tanya Harry

"Kemarin?" Draco seperti sedikit mengingat-ingat, "kemarin seharian aku di perpustakaan, kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kau tak bohong?" selidik Harry.

Draco tertawa pelan sehingga dadanya bergetar mengayun kepala Harry, "aku sengaja menghindarimu agar kau tahu bagaimana rasanya merindukan seseorang. Blaise yang mengusulkan itu," jawab Draco.

"What…?" teriak Harry pelan, lalu dia bangun dari dada Draco dan duduk membelakngi pemuda itu memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Maaf," kata Draco pelan sambil mengusap punggung Harry halus.

Harry menghela nafas kesal, "kalian ini, padahal semalaman tadi aku pikir kau berdua dengan Pansy."

"Pansy? Kenapa aku harus bersama Dia?" tanya Draco dan ikut duduk di samping Harry.

"Kata-kata Blaise menyiratkan itu, saat pansy juga menghilang bersamaan denganmu," jelas Harry.

Darco terkekeh, "aku suka kalau kau cemburu seperti itu, Harry," bisik Draco di telinga Harry.

"Kau suka tapi aku tidak, 2 malam aku nyaris tak tidur gara-gara kau, aku ngantuk sekali tahu…" gerutunya.

Draco tertawa sambil mencium tanngan Harry, "iya-iya maaf, toh sekarang semuanya terjawab."

Harry memandang Draco lalu tersenyum, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Draco, "happy birthday, Draco…and I love you," bisiknya lalu dia mencium bibir Draco lembut.

Draco membalas ciuman Harry dengan dalam, lalu dia kembali merebahkan tubuh mereka di rerumputan, "thanks Harry…and I love you too, always," bisiknya dan sekali lagi dia mencium bibir Harry. "Tidurlah, aku akan selalu disini," kata Draco yang langsung membuai Harry dengan belaian di rambutnya sampai mata hijau itu terpejam.

oxoxoxoxoxo

**A/n.**

**Setelah angst terbitlah M, emang lebih mudah nulis M daripada angst ya, hehehe *dasar author mesum XD***

**Ga banyak ide buat ulang tahun Draco jadi ya nekad aja buat yang kaya gini, semoga masih ada yang berkenan membaca dan meripiu.**

**Terima kasih…**


End file.
